My soul is yours
by taize
Summary: TohmaRyuichi, aus Tohmas Sicht geschrieben


Hier ist also das Gegenstück zu der Story „Heal my broken heart".  
  
Pairing: Tohma/Ryuichi  
  
^.^ * ich liebe die beiden zusammen, aber auch Ryu und Shu-chan *  
  
Ich freu´ mich immer über Kritik, Kommentare ect.  
  
Ach ja, Gravitation und die Charaktere gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld daran.  
  
PS: Die Story ist aus Tohmas Sicht geschrieben.  
  
Sorry das dieser Teil so lange gedauert hat.  
  
My soul is yours  
  
***************************************  
  
Seit dem Moment, wo ich durch deine Tür getreten bin, bin ich mir sicher, dass irdendetwas nicht stimmt.  
  
Du siehst so müde aus, so traurig. Gerade so, als würdest du eine unendlich große Last trage.  
  
Was ist bloß los? Und wieso sagst du es mir nicht? Wir haben uns doch sonst immer alles erzählt.  
  
Fast alles....  
  
All das schießt mir durch den Kopf, während ich hier sitze und dich beobachte.  
  
Ich knie mich vor dich, wische mir ungeduldig einige Haarsträhnen aus den Augen. Als ich versuche dir in die deinen zu blicken, weichst du mir aus. Schließt deine wunderschönen Augen.  
  
Wieso tust du so etwas? Besorgt mustere ich dich.  
  
Meine Hand legt sich auf deine Wange und deine Augen fliegen auf, starren direkt in meine. So unendlich traurig, es tut mir weh, dich so zu sehen.  
  
„Ryuichi...sag mir doch endlich was los ist." Ich flehe ihn schon fast an.  
  
Deine Stimme ist so leer, so gebrochen als hättest du keine Freude, keine Hoffnung mehr, dass ich scharf die Luft einziehe, als du mir antwortest.  
  
„Ich kann nicht,..... bitte Tohma mach es doch nicht noch schlimmer..... geh einfach nur."  
  
Was ist geschehen, dass du so mutlos bist? Du warst es doch sonst immer, der mich aufgemuntert hat. Wo ist der lebenslustige Ryuichi geblieben?  
  
Was ist meinem Engel angetan worden? Ich schwöre, wer immer dir wehgetan hat wird es bereuen.  
  
„Ryu...was?....was ist denn bloß passiert?" Nur ich darf dich so nennen, aber selbst dein Spitzname bringt mir keine Antwort.  
  
Statt dessen stehst du abrupt auf, so dass der Stuhl auf den Boden fällt. Du entziehst dich mir.  
  
„Ich werde nächste Woche in die USA zurückkehren."  
  
Was willst du mir antun? Sag mir doch, dass ich mich verhört habe, dass alles nur ein dummer Scherz war.  
  
Geschockt habe ich mich wieder gesetzt, unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. Ist dir klar, dass du mir damit die Luft zum atmen nimmst?  
  
Schon als du damals gegangen bist, war es das schlimmste, was du mir antun konntest. Ich denke, diesmal würde mein Herz es nicht ertragen.  
  
Immer noch schweigend sehe ich zu, wie du am Fenster zu Boden gehst.  
  
Du zitterst...  
  
Um dich zu wärmen schlingst du deine Arme um dich, ziehst die Beine an und legst deinen Kopf auf sie. Dennoch kann ich die zittern sehen. Die Kälte, die scheint deinen Körper auch von innen heraus zu lähmen.  
  
Was ist bloss los?  
  
Mit einer Decke gehe ich neben dir auf den Boden. Ich spüre wie du zusammenfährst, als ich die Decke um dich Decke um dich lege.  
  
Dich in meine Arme nehme.  
  
Du entspannst dich spürbar, legst deinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Meine Hand fährt durch dein Haar.  
  
Ich liebe es. Dein Haar ist so weich und riecht nach Vanille.  
  
Lange sitzen wir am Boden. Du an mich geklammert, als gäbe es kein morgen und als hättest du Angst, ich würde dich verlassen und ich dich in meinen Armen haltend.  
  
Ein Hand spielt noch immer mit deinem Haar, die andere zieht kleine Kreise auf deinem Rücken.  
  
Ich merke, wie du langsam einschläfst und ich flüstere dir sanft etwas ins Ohr.  
  
Kurz darauf schläfst du.  
  
In meinen Armen....  
  
Ich stehe auf, trage dich ins Bett. Unschlüssig blicke ich auf deine schlafende Form. Soll ich gehen? Soll ich bleiben?  
  
Mein Wunsch bei dir zu sein ist zu groß, so dass ich einfach zu dir ins Bett krabble. Deine Nähe wirkt beruhigend als ich neben dir einschlafe.  
  
***************************************  
  
Meine verschlafenen Sinne merken etwas warmes.  
  
Automatisch rücke ich näher an dieses etwas. Eine Hand in meinem Haar.  
  
„Ryu..." ein schöner Gedanke. Doch dann fällt meine schlaftrunkenem Hirn wieder ein, dass dies wirklich du bist.  
  
Meine Augen fliegen auf. Betrachten dich. Währenddessen geht mir nur eins durch den Kopf.  
  
Warum? Warum willst du mich verlassen? Was ist denn geschehen? Doch ich weis, dass du mir keine Antworten geben wirst.  
  
„Wieso ?"  
  
Verwirrt sehen ich dich an. Wieso was?  
  
„Wieso bist du geblieben? Wieso bist du überhaupt gekommen?"  
  
Wieso ich geblieben bin? Ich kann es nicht ertragen, weder von dir getrennt zu sein, noch dich traurig zu sehen. Und wieso ich gekommen bin?  
  
Ich weis, dass du in meinen Augen lesen kannst. Deshalb unterdrücke ich meine Gefühle.  
  
Besorgt schaust du mich an.  
  
„Tohma was ist los?"  
  
Mit einem kurzem Seufzen drehe ich mich, so dass wir uns in die Augen blicken. Du kannst zu gut in meinem Gesicht lesen.  
  
Ich schließe kurz die Augen.  
  
Ich muss mich sammeln, die Kraft haben dir auch wirklich alles sagen zu können, weswegen ich hier bin. Es geht nicht anders.  
  
„Mika und ich werden uns scheiden lassen."  
  
„WAS?" damit hast du wohl nicht gerechnet. Mit völlig ungläubigen Gesicht sitzt du auf dem Bett und siehst mich an.  
  
Oh Gott. Du bist wunderschön...  
  
Die Haare leicht zerzaust vom Schlaf, deinen großen blauen Augen so wunderschön...  
  
Ich muss über meine eigene Schwärmerei lachen.  
  
„Glaubst du wirklich, diese Ehe war aus Liebe? Sie war arrangiert und bestand nur aus gegenseitigen Interessen."  
  
Erneut seufze ich und schwinge mich aus dem Bett, drehe dir den Rücken zu.  
  
Beim nächste Satz, kann ich dir einfach nicht in die Augen blicken.  
  
„Wir haben uns nie geliebt. Selbst wenn sie mich geliebt hätte, mein Herz ist schon lange vergeben."  
  
An dich....  
  
Blitzschnell drehe ich mich um. Ich muss dein Gesicht, deine Reaktion sehen. Fast schon flüsternd spreche ich weiter, denn es ist mir so Ernst wie noch nie in meinem Leben.  
  
Denn es geht um dich. My love.  
  
„Damals als ich diese Person traf, wusste ich sofort, sie ist die Richtige. Der einzige Mensch, den ich je ganz und gar lieben könnte."  
  
Gebrochen, geschlagen, zertrümmert.  
  
Du siehst so aus, als währe deine gesamte Welt in Trümmern. Hast du denn nicht verstanden was ich dir sagen wollte?  
  
„Du bist die andere Hälfte meiner Selbst Ryuichi."  
  
Völlig überrumpelt siehst du mich an.  
  
„Nani?"  
  
Typisch mein Ryuichi...  
  
Ich gehe wieder zu Bett, setze mich zu dir. Bevor du die Chance hast irgend etwas zu sagen, küsse ich dich.  
  
Wenn das Sünde ist, gehe ich dafür gerne in die Hölle. Süßer und verlockender als alles, was ich je erlebt habe.  
  
Es ist alles was ich mir jemals erträumt habe. Durch den Kuss schmecke ich das Salz deiner Tränen, deshalb breche ich ihn.  
  
Du weinst also wirklich, dir Mut zulächelnd wische ich dir die Tränen weg, küsse dich kurz und nehme dich in den Arm.  
  
Ich will dich vor allem was dir wehtun könnte beschützen.  
  
„Tohma ich.. ich meinen..." ich spüre, wie du mit dir selbst kämpfst.  
  
Ich ziehe dich noch näher. Was immer du mir sagen willst, ich werde deine Entscheidung hinnehmen.  
  
Dein Kopf wieder einmal an meiner Schulter, deine Hand in meiner verschlungen, versuche ich dir etwas von meiner Kraft zu geben.  
  
Endlich findest du den Mut weiterzureden und bei deine nächsten Worten muss ich unwillkürlich, glücklich lächeln.  
  
„Ich liebe dich... ich habe dich schon immer geliebt, deshalb bin ich auch damals in die USA, deswegen wollte ich es wieder."  
  
Unbewusst hat sich bei diesen Worten meine Umarmung verstärkt. Willst du mich noch immer verlassen?  
  
Das könnte ich nicht ertragen.  
  
Ein Kuss auf deine Wuschelkopf, dann vergrabe ich mein Gesicht darin.  
  
Ich liebe dein Haar.  
  
„Du gehst doch nicht? Oder?"  
  
Ich spüre, wie du den Kopf schüttelst und ihn hebst. Siehst mir direkt in die Augen.  
  
Was ich sehe, lässt mir den Atem stocken.  
  
Deine Augen funkeln voller Liebe.  
  
Für mich....  
  
Und ich mir sicher, dass meine Miene das gleiche für dich wiederspiegelt.  
  
Ich kann nicht anders und küsse dich erneut, drücke dich dabei aufs Bett.  
  
So wunderschön.....  
  
„Ich liebe dich Ryuichi" aber wie bereit bist du?  
  
Soll ich aufhören? Du weist, ich könnte dir nie wehtun, aber ich brauche dich so sehr. Wünsch mir so sehr dich endlich zu spüren...  
  
Doch meine Sorgen sind unbegründet.  
  
Du lächelst und ziehst mich erneut zu dir...  
  
Dies ist unser Moment.  
  
Nur wir beide. Alles andere ist egal, nicht wichtig. Zeit, Sorgen, Angst, dass alles gibt es im Augenblick nicht.  
  
Und die Welt explodiert in einem strahlendem Licht...  
  
Als meine Seele deine wird.  
  
***************************************  
  
~~Owari~~ eure angeltears (auf Fanfiction.net heiße ich taize)  
  
Puh, endlich und Jen? Stolz auf mir? * freu* ^.^ 


End file.
